Malfoy's Secret Valentine Redux
by theSilence
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret crush and recruits Harry Potter for some assistance. But what exactly are Draco's motives? And how will these two supposed enemies get along? Eventual SLASH. Chapter 4: In which Draco learns a thing or two.
1. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and other related materials belong to the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling. And not me.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Warnings:** This will eventually contain SLASH, otherwise known as boy/boy relationships. This is your only warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that.

**Author's Note: **This is a companion piece to be read with Malfoy's Secret Valentine. I suggest you read that first before reading this.

* * *

**Malfoy's Secret Valentine - Redux**

**Chapter One** – The Room of Requirement

Draco Malfoy was quite simply and unequivocally annoyed. All the seventeen-year-old wanted was some peace and quiet. He couldn't find that in the Slytherin common room. Everyone was too noisy in there. And the cause of all the commotion? The day every horny teenager was eager for would soon be upon them: Valentine's Day. It was an excuse for couples in love to share gifts and go on romantic outings and the fact that the day just happened to fall on a Saturday trip to Hogsmeade was cause for excitement throughout the school. So, anyone who had somebody to share the day with was eagerly making plans. And unfortunately, Draco was not one of those somebodies; thus, making him quite bothered by all the hubbub. Draco was not interested in watching the people around him fawn over each other. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and could think of only one place to go for such solitude.

The Slytherin made his way to the seventh-floor corridor where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was hidden.

'I just want a room where I can be alone with my thoughts.' With this in mind, Draco walked past the empty wall three times before the door was revealed. Grateful, the blonde made his way into the room.

Walking in, Draco wasn't too surprised to see that the room was completely empty. There was nothing to distract him. The Room was very good at its job. The boy closed the door behind him and then took a seat on the floor.

'Valentine's Day is just six days away…' he sighed. 'Every one of my friends has a plan for that night while I'll be sitting here doing nothing…' He laid back so that he was looking up at the ceiling. 'I wish I could tell Harry how I feel. Then maybe I wouldn't have to be alone this Valentine's Day…' Draco scoffed. 'Yeah right. If I told Potter how I truly feel about him, he'd laugh in my face. He _hates_ me…'

This would be their last year at Hogwarts, and for the past six years, Draco's done nothing but torment Harry Potter and his friends. But he had a simple explanation for that. He just wanted Harry to notice him. He was afraid that if Harry wasn't looking at him with such disdain that he wouldn't be looking at him at all. He had decided long ago that if Harry wouldn't acknowledge him as a friend, he would acknowledge him as an enemy. To Draco, being an enemy would be better than nothing.

Despite all the tormenting, Draco really just wanted to be Harry's friend. He never dared to say it out loud, but he really looked up to the Golden Boy. He was the savior of the Wizarding world. Of course, he'd be put on a pedestal. All the feats and obstacles he had accomplished and overcame were the stuff legends were made of and Draco was fascinated by him. But as the years passed, he had lost sight of where the hero-worship ended and where the longing desire began. Before he knew it, or even understood it, Draco had fallen madly in love with Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry only saw Draco as a rival and it's not like Draco had done anything to change this fact. He'd been cruel to the boy in every possible way, even after discovering his true feelings. He couldn't help himself. It was the only way he knew how to get Harry to look at him.

He went so far as to try to ignore what he felt for the Gryffindor. He dated girls and had even gone all the way with a few of them, but they were just distractions. And when Draco realized he couldn't distract himself anymore, he withdrew. Worried about him, Draco's friends confronted him about his sudden change in disposition and Draco was honest about it. He admitted his feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived. They all thought it was some sort of joke at first, but soon realized the seriousness of the matter. They tried to get him to move on and when that didn't work, they suggested ways for Draco to satiate his desires. Draco thanked them for their ideas, but really wasn't keen on doing anything that would get him sent to Azkaban.

'And now we're in our seventh year and I may never see him again after we graduate.' The thought left a dull ache in his chest. 'I can't leave it like this… I have to tell him… if I don't do something, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.'

Draco sat up. "I have to tell him." He stood up and was about to go to the door but paused with his hand on the knob. "What would I say…?"

Draco's shoulders slumped as he slowly backed away from the door. 'I can't just walk up to him and blurt it out. He'll ream me, for sure. I have to think this through…'

He walked to the middle of the room. Pretending there was a figure in front of him, he began to talk. "Hey Harry… I know we've had our differences but… I just wanted to tell you- _needed_ to tell you… I love you."

The empty space offered no answer and no solace to the boy. Draco sighed. 'I need something… I need…'

The sound of shifting stone caught Draco's attention. He turned around to see that a mirror had risen from the floor. He stared at his reflection for a few moments, curiously. Then, his image began to change. His hair became dark and messy. His eyes turned from silver to green and bespectacled. A lightning shaped scar etched its way onto his forehead. Draco blinked in surprise. Harry Potter was looking back at him.

Draco tore his eyes from the mirror and looked at his hands. They looked the same. He pulled a strand of his hair in front of his eyes and it was still the same platinum locks he had been born with. The mirror was just a mirage.

"A mirage… Of course! The Mirror Egarim! I _love_ this room…"

It was a mirror similar to that of the Mirror Erised except that it's sole function was to show you who you wanted to see rather than what. Draco had read about this artifact, along with mirrors like it, in one of his books back at the manor.

Draco stared at Harry in wonderment. 'He looks so… _real_.' He waved at the mirage. Harry just smiled and waved back.

"Well… it's better than talking into thin air…" Draco moved so that he was standing directly in front of the magical mirror.

"Potter… we need to talk. I know I've been terrible to you in the past, but that's only because I like you. I mean, I think I'm in love with you. No, I don't _think_ it. I'm sure of it. I'm in love with you."

The reflection just crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… you're right. That's rubbish." Draco sighed and thought of something new. "Okay. Let's try this... I don't know how to tell you this… but… I'll just say it… I love you." Draco just frowned as the words rolled off his tongue. "That's stupid…" He straightened up and looked at the mirage dead in the eye. "I love you. I know I've been downright terrible to you, but… I love you. I can't explain why, but all I know is that I love you and that I've loved you for a long time now. I love-oh bullocks. That's no good either…"

The mirror-Harry just cocked his head, curiously. 'I have to get this right,' Draco frowned. He held up his arm and pointed at the mirror image. "Hey you! Yeah you! I love you! What do you think about that?" Draco dropped his arm back to his side and shook his head in dismay. "Ugh. That's abhorrent. I sound like a bloody trucker…"

Just as Draco was going to try something less oafish, the sound of something crashing to the floor caught his attention. His eyes went wide in seeing that it was a person. His heart leapt to his throat in seeing who that person was.

"Potter?"

The Gryffindor looked up at him. "Malfoy?"

'Oh my God, what is he doing here?!' Draco darted his attention back to the mirror that was still reflecting the very same boy that was before him. In his panic, Draco shoved the mirror, causing it to crash down and shatter into pieces. Then he did the only thing he could think of. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the boy on the floor. "_Stupefy_!"

He watched as Harry instantly went limp. Draco's heart was racing. 'Oh my God… what do I do? How much did he hear? What is he doing here? What did he _hear_? Did he see? Oh God, did he _see_? Bloody hell…'

He ran a hand through his blonde locks, trying to calm himself. 'Okay… relax… Maybe he _didn't_ see. And maybe he didn't hear anything either. But… What if he did? I have to know. I can't let him leave without knowing what he knows…'

'But what if he heard everything?' By now, Draco was pacing, shoes crunching over the broken glass. He kept darting looks back at the boy crumpled on the floor, paranoid that he was going to wake up despite the spell. 'Maybe… maybe I can just tell him… I mean, isn't that what I was planning to do anyway?' Draco shook his head. 'No… not like this. I need time. I need… well… I'll have to come up with something depending on what he heard or saw.'

Satisfied with this, Draco turned his attention to the smashed mirror. He shook his head. 'I can't believe I overreacted like that… but he startled me. And I didn't want him to see that I was talking to _him_…' Again, the boy sighed. "_Reparo_."

The shattered pieces flew up into the air and settled itself until it was like new. Then, Draco concentrated on a new room. The mirror disappeared and in its place appeared a couch and a lounge chair, turned so that they were facing each other. Then Draco focused his attention back onto the boy on the floor.

'Harry…'

The Slytherin walked over to the boy and rearranged his arms and legs so that he could lift him onto the couch. 'He's much lighter than I thought he'd be…' Draco mused. Gently, he set Harry down, sat down next to the boy, and studied the unconscious face he had fallen for.

'I can't believe he's actually here…' Draco brushed away Harry's bangs, revealing the infamous scar. He traced the scar with tips of his fingers wondering what it must have been like to receive something so hurtful on so many levels. His gaze traveled down to Harry's lips and a light blush crept up his cheeks. 'I can't take advantage of him while he's unconscious! I wouldn't stoop so low…' Draco's eyes shifted from side to side, as if making sure no one was looking. 'Okay… maybe just a little one…'

He bent down, cupping the side of Harry's head in his hand. Then, gently, softly, he placed a kiss upon sleeping lips. Draco felt his heart warm at the contact, just as it did every time he thought of the Boy Who Lived. The feeling he got just from being near the boy made it hard for Draco to want to pull away. He did, though, knowing that it was wrong for him to take advantage of the slumbering boy any more than he just did.

Draco moved to the other seat and slumped back, rubbing his fingers across his lips. 'Christ, Potter… you have no idea what you do to me…'

He tore his eyes away from the sleeping figure before he felt tempted to do any thing more. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do…? If he knows… and he ridicules me… I don't know if I could take that. But if he knows and _doesn't_… then… oh I don't know. And what if he doesn't know? Then what? Maybe I could use this to my advantage… If he doesn't know, maybe I could convince him to help me. Help me do what though? Win him over? That's ridiculous. Maybe I'll just tell him that I'm trying to win someone else… a secret crush. A secret… _Valentine_. Perfect! Yes! I'll tell him I'm trying to win someone over for Valentine's Day. But what if he refuses? I don't see any reason why he'd agree. But what if he does? Then… oh I don't know! What does he _know_?!'

Draco was ready to rip out his hair. There was only one way to settle things. He looked to the sleeping figure once more before pulling out his wand. "_Rennervate_." He watched at Harry shift slightly, signaling he was coming out of his daze.

"Hey. _Hey_," Draco tried. He reached over and shook Harry gently on the shoulder. When that didn't help, Draco tried again. "Potter, wake up already!"

He saw the boy's eyes shoot open and then take in its surroundings. Draco allowed the boy to settle in before asking him anything. He sat back in his chair and fixed his expression into an annoyed one. He placed his elbows on the armrest, trying to look menacing enough to make the boy feel timid and obligated to respond to his questions.

Finally, Harry looked to him. "Malfoy, what are you-"

"How much did you hear?" Draco demanded, forcing himself to sound cold like he always did when dealing with Harry.

Harry looked confused. "What?"

'Don't look at me with such a cute expression, Potter… I'm already ready to jump your bones as is…' Draco pushed his dirty thoughts away. "Don't be daft, Potter. How much did you hear?"

"Nothing. Not… much. Just you saying that you love someone."

Draco instantly tensed. "Did you hear who?"

"No."

Draco wasn't convinced. "Potter," he growled.

"No! I swear it. I didn't hear much of anything. I just walked in and heard you saying… what you said, but I didn't hear to whom."

This lessened the tension just a bit. Draco mentally sighed a breath of relief before tensing up again for his next question. "Did you see?"

"What?"

Draco exhaled in exasperation, dropping his hands to his sides. "For Christ's sake, Potter. Did you _see_?"

"What? You mean in the mirror?"

"_Yes_." Draco was already a nervous wreck without Harry making him repeat everything. He was ready to curse the boy or curse himself.

"No. I didn't see anything in the mirror. You smashed it before I could. Was that the Mirror of Erised?"

Again, Draco felt a bit of relief. He shook his head. "It's similar, but not the same thing. And if you're lying to me, I swear, I'll-"

"I didn't _see_ anything, Malfoy. I'm telling you the truth."

Draco let himself relax. He was sure that Harry was being honest as that was often his nature. He let out the breath that he had been holding in. "Good."

He watched as Harry swung his legs over the edge of the couch. "I'll just go then…"

"Wait, Potter, you can't." The words were out of his mouth before he could register what he was saying. Inwardly, Draco frowned. 'He can't go? Why not? Why did I say that?' He realized that he wasn't ready to let the boy go just yet.

"What? Why not?"

Draco reached for something, _anything_ that would keep Harry in the room with him "You know my secret."

"What secret? That you're in love with someone?"

'Sounds good enough…' Draco thought. "Yes."

"But it's not like I even know who it is."

'He has a point…' Draco ignored the notion. "Still. You know too much."

Harry took a step back and felt for his wand.

The blonde rolled his eyes, realizing that Harry took his words as a threat. "Relax, Potter. I'm not going to kill you or anything. If I wanted to do that, it would've already been done."

The boy visibly relaxed. "So what do you want, then?"

Draco mind instantly flew back to his Valentine's Day plan. Again, before he could think things through, he blurted out the words. "You're going to help me."

"What? Why would I help _you_?"

He needed an excuse. Draco thought hard for anything he could use. "You interrupted and intruded upon my privacy. I think helping me is the very _least_ you could do."

"No way. I came here looking for a place to study. I didn't mean to barge in on you. It was an accident. If you wanted privacy, you should have thought of it when you asked for this room."

'Again, he has a point…' Draco frowned, racking his brain for something else. "Well excuse me if I didn't think someone would come crashing in. If you're not going to do it for your intrusion, then do it to pay for the mirror."

"The mirror that _you_ broke?"

'The mirror that I _fixed_…' Draco mentally berated himself for blurting out such a stupid excuse. "I only broke it because _you_ startled me."

Harry looked like he was about to say something but thought against it. He was quiet for a moment, making Draco nervous. Finally, he sighed. "Not that I'm agreeing to anything, but what is it that I'd have to do?"

The Slytherin waved his hand. 'There's no going back now….' "Nothing much. Clearly you know that I've got my eye set on somebody and you're going to help me win this person over."

"Malfoy, I wouldn't even know where to begin with something like that."

"Trust me. With your help, I'm sure I can do it."

"Okay… so what would I be doing?"

"I just need your opinion here and there."

"Like for what?"

"For things that'll make a great Valentine's Day dinner."

"That's ridiculous. Don't you have anyone else to go to for this kind of help?"

"Unfortunately, no. This person has… unique tastes and no one of my consort would even begin to understand what it would take." 'Plus… who better to ask than you?'

"And you think I would?"

"…Yes. Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to throw together a surprise for this person."

A frown came upon the other boy's face as he rolled his eyes. "Then you've definitely got the wrong person. I am currently anti-Valentine's _anything_ right now."

Again, Draco frowned. 'This isn't going to work…' "Then it's good that I'm not trying to win _you_ over, isn't it?" His words were dripping with sarcasm, but Harry didn't seem to catch it. Instead, he looked at Draco with disdain causing the blonde to let out another sigh. 'This isn't going to work,' he reiterated to himself. 'He hates me… This plan is never going to work…' Draco conceded. "Look. If your Gryffindor sense of duty fails to activate when it points in _my_ direction, then fine, you can go. I'll think of something else."

Surprisingly, Harry stayed put. Instead of leaving like Draco thought he would, he sighed and relaxed, dropping his arms to his sides. "All right, Malfoy. I don't know how exactly I'll be of any use to you, but yes, I'll help you."

'Seriously? This stupid plan is actually going to work?!' Draco mentally cheered at Harry's concession. "Good." He smiled, excited that Harry actually agreed. "I'll meet you here tomorrow after classes."

'Okay… I need to think this through. I need to make this plan foolproof. I have to…' He glanced at the other boy who looked at him with curious eyes. 'I have to get out of here or I might be tempted to confess everything right now and I can't have that, now can I?' Draco stood and headed for the exit. He turned to the other boy. "She's all yours." And with that, Draco Malfoy left the room.

Once the door closed, Draco leaned back against the now empty wall. His mind was spinning with ideas. He was excited, unsure of what was going to happen, but hopeful that his plan just might work if he did it right.

Of course, there was always that rational part of his brain that had to analyze every situation. It reminded him not to get ahead of himself. 'But what if it doesn't work? What if this all just blows up in my face…?'

The smile slowly disappeared from his lips. Draco sighed. 'What did I just get myself into?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hello, hello! Welcome! Thank you for reading. You are awesome.

I actually wanted to get this out before I headed into work for the evening, but it would've been in its rough draft state and that's not good. I'm actually quite glad I got a chance to look over it before I hastily posted it because I think it's better with the minor changes. Yeah. Plus, just as I was going to submit it, my connection timed out so… yeah. It's like my laptop knew how bad the chapter was without the edits. Haha. Cool.

Anyway, I should remind you that this is a companion piece for my other story Malfoy's Secret Valentine. I insist that you read that portion first before reading this story because it wasn't intended to be in Draco's perspective from the beginning. Things make more sense if you read Harry's perspective first, in my opinion. This is like the behind the scenes, so you shouldn't watch all the bonus material without watching the feature presentation first, got it? Good.

What else? I'm not too sure if I'm keeping this title... I might change it. But for now, I just wanted it to be clear that the two stories are linked. Yeah. That's it. Thank you again. Please review! Reviews make me happy.**  
**


	2. The Field of Flowers

**Chapter Two** – The Field of Flowers

"And so now he'll be meeting me after classes."

Draco was currently having breakfast at the Slytherin table, with his two closest friends listening to his story.

"So what exactly are you planning?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Well… I figure, what better day to confess than on Valentine's Day? I'll plan out this big night for Harry and have him help me with the details."

"And all the while, he won't know it's him he's actually planning this for?" The question came from Blaise Zabini.

Draco shook his head. "I intend on keeping it a secret until the actual night."

"Okay… and somehow, someway, he'll magically fall in love with you before that night?" The exotic boy looked unconvinced.

"Well… I doubt it. But maybe by then, he'll understand my feelings."

"What if he just laughs in your face?" Pansy blurted, making Draco wince at the idea.

"Then… at least I'll know that he knows and I won't have to go on regretting never telling him how I feel."

"I don't know, Draco. This plan sounds a little weak to me."

"Thanks for your support, Zabini," Draco replied, dryly.

The boy just shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Hopefully these little sessions will help me get closer to him. It'll give us a chance to be near each other without fighting. And if by the end of it all, all I get out of it is him no longer hating me even by a fraction, that's all I can really ask for."

Blaise scoffed. "That sounds lame and pathetic."

"I have to agree with him," piped the petite brunette.

"Of course you have to agree with him. You're _sleeping_ with him." He glared at his so-called friends. "Look. I don't know what else to do. I'm going to tell him before the school year is up anyway. I've been given this chance to try to work things out with him, so I'm going to take it. It may not turn out the way I hope-"

"Which is what, exactly?" Blaise interjected.

"Me sleeping with Harry, of course."

"But I thought you wanted to establish a- how did you put it- a 'deep and meaningful relationship.'" Pansy added, thoughtfully, before taking a bite of an apple.

"Well, yeah, that too."

"I still think you should just kidnap Potter and make him your sex slave," Blaise shrugged.

"But the point is to make him love me, Blaise. No just please me sexually. We already went through this."

Again, the boy just shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you set up this special night and what if he doesn't return your feelings?" Pansy thought aloud.

"Then… at least I'll have tried. I mean, I'm sure at that point I'd probably want to drown myself in the lake, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"What if he doesn't even like you after all that and is only helping you because you're making him?" She continued.

"First of all, I'm not _making_ him do _anything_. He agreed to help. And second, if after everything, nothing's changed… then I'll drown myself in the lake and haunt you two until you're miserable and dead like me."

Again, Blaise scoffed. "Knowing Potter, he'll probably try to save you before that happens. And then he'll spit in your face for coming up with such a stupid plan."

Draco frowned and looked at the two amused faces before him. He shook his head. "You guys are horrible friends."

---

If things weren't confusing enough for Draco, as the day went one, he suddenly felt like he didn't know how to act around Harry. At first, he felt that his teasing and cold nature should take a backseat, considering he'd be helping him later. But then when Goyle dared him to jinx Potter's seat into collapsing every time the boy tried to sit down, Draco eagerly fell into the familiar role. He couldn't help but laugh every time Harry fell, despite getting looks of anger from the boy. But it was a role Draco was familiar with and one that he had perfected over six years. It would be hard to break from its mould.

Despite his earlier prank, Harry still came to help once classes were let up. Draco smiled in seeing the boy waiting in the seventh floor corridor. He refocused himself, wiping away his grin. "Ah. Good. You're already here."

Harry turned in hearing Draco's voice. "All right, Malfoy. Let's get this over with."

"Fine. Move back." The blonde stared at the blank wall for a moment. 'I need a room with garden. A field of various flowers. I need a field of various flowers.' With this in mind, Draco walked past the door three times until it finally appeared. He turned to Harry. "Okay. Let's go."

Stepping into the Room of Requirement was like stepping outside in late spring. Before him was a wide-open, grassy knoll. And separated into aisles were a collection of flowers that reminded him of the gardens back at the manor.

"All right," Draco smiled, satisfied with the room. He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "Brilliant..." He pulled off his school robe and hung it by the door. "Well?" He looked to Harry. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah…"

Draco took a step onto the field and looked around. The room certainly didn't disappoint as it showcased a vast array of flowers. But what caught Draco's eye at that point was the awe-struck Harry Potter standing by the doorway. "Come on, then!" Draco called.

Harry seemed to snap out of his reverie as he jogged out to where Draco was. "What are we doing here, Malfoy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" he drawled. "I need flowers for Valentine's Day. You're going to help me choose which ones."

Harry said nothing more. Instead he just glanced around the field.

"Go look around," the blonde said. "If you find anything you like, just pick them."

"Malfoy, maybe you should tell me who this mystery person is. I think I'd have an easier time choosing if I know who it is."

"You don't _need_ to know who it is," he replied, flatly. "Besides, I didn't ask for you to pick what you think my _crush_ likes. I want you to pick what _you _like."

"But why do you want to know what I-"

Draco grew annoyed with Harry's need to analyze everything. "Dammit, Potter, just do it. It's not surgery. Just pick some damn flowers."

"Fine," the boy growled.

Draco watched as Harry walked away, seemingly annoyed. 'This isn't exactly how I pictured things…' the blonde frowned. 'I'll just stay back for now.'

'Although its not exactly how I planned, at least we're not dueling each other. That's improvement.' A small smile came across Draco's lips. 'Maybe things won't turn out so bad after all.'

Draco turned his attention to the flowers. He was always fond of springtime with all its fragrances. So with each flower he strolled past, he stopped to smell its unique scent.

He looked over to where Harry was. The boy was making his way over to the lilies. Draco decided to walk over there with him. He stopped just behind the boy. Harry seemed transfixed by a patch of white, trumpet-shaped flowers before him.

"They're called _Lilium formosanum_, the Formosa Lily."

"Oh!"

This must have startled the boy, as he spun around rather quickly. He took a step back, but lost his footing. With quick reflexes, Draco managed to grab hold of Harry before he fell to the ground. The brunette, in his panic, latched his arms around Draco's neck.

'Well this is interesting…' Draco thought. Harry opened his eyes, giving Draco a chance to look deeply into his emerald irises. 'I really want to kiss you right now, Potter… you have _no_ idea…'

But before Draco was overcome by his desire, Harry moved.

"Err…" He stammered. Harry finally found stability in his legs again and took a large step away from the blonde. "Thanks…yeah."

'Darn…' Draco mentally frowned in no longer having Harry in his arms. He didn't respond and instead looked at the flowers. He crouched down to get a better look at them. "So do you like these ones?"

When he got no immediate response, Draco looked to Harry. The boy looked flushed and a little flustered. Then, when he caught Draco's eyes, he looked a little confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you liked these ones?"

The other boy looked to the lilies. "Yeah… they're gorgeous. What're they called?"

"Formosa Lilies. They originated from Taiwan." To Draco, it was clear that Harry liked the flower. "Hmmm…" Draco frowned. 'I'm supposed to woo him with romance. These flowers aren't exactly what I was thinking of…' He furrowed his brow. "I'm not too sure about a white flower though," he thought aloud. "Romance is usually affiliated with reds and pinks."

"That's not true."

Draco watched as Harry crouched down next to him, smelled the flower and smiled. The image warmed him all over.

"I think," Harry continued, "that the white reflects a sort of purity, you know? Like… a pure sort of love."

Draco studied Harry's profile. 'Potter, how on earth did you get so cute?'

He heard the boy chuckle. "Then again, what do I know?"

"No… that makes sense…" When Draco thought about it, the purity of the white lilies was fitting for the Golden Boy. Draco bunched the lilies together as a makeshift bouquet. He held it against his chest and smiled. "What do you think? Irresistible?" He raised one eyebrow and added a cocky sort of smirk, making Harry laugh. He loved Harry's laugh.

"Try incorrigible," Harry smiled. He loved Harry's smile.

Draco blew a raspberry before releasing the flowers from his hold. He stood and stretched. "Well, I think we're just about done in here."

"Yeah? Oh," Harry said, following suit.

"What? You sound disappointed, Potter. Want to stay here with me, do you?" He teased.

"No! Of course not," Harry frowned.

Draco mentally flinched at the abrupt answer. He felt a tiny pang in his heart. In an effort to play off his disappointment, he walked over to some daisies and bent down to smell them. "Well, you know the way out."

Draco felt Harry's presence for the next few moments. Just as he turned and look at the boy, Harry had snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and was already headed towards the door.

"By the way," Draco called, turning his attention back onto the lilies. When he felt his eyes upon him once more, Draco continued. "Thanks."

"I, umm… You're welcome."

Draco smiled at the words as he heard the door close. 'Well… today wasn't _perfect_, but at least we're leaving on good terms. That's improvement.'

He was ready to call it a day, satisfied with Harry's decision. He walked over to where his school robe hung and slipped it on. 'Oh wait! He didn't get a chance to pick one…' Draco hurried back to where the lilies were and picked two of them, one for memory's sake and one for Harry. 'I'll give it to him the next chance I get.' Delicately, he placed the flowers into his pockets and then made his way out the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The chapters for this story shouldn't take much longer to come out with after a chapter from the other one comes out. I mean, they're basically the same thing. It's not like I need to come up with new situations. Not really anyway. I was thinking about who would be Draco's close friends. I was going to have Crabbe and Goyle be the one he confides in, but I just don't really see that happening. It just makes more sense to have him be closer to Blaise and Pansy. Maybe cause I still think of them as Malfoy's bumbling, somewhat mindless, bodyguards. They're there to watch over their friend rather than have meaningful conversations, ya know? Ah well. Moving on. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. You are awesome. Now time for a nap!


	3. The Table for Two

**Chapter Three** – The Table for Two

"What a prissy little flower," Blaise said, sneering at Harry's choice of lily. The boy sniffed the plant, found no pleasure in the smell and just tossed it back at Draco who was seated next to him on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room.

"As opposed to what? A _masculine_ flower? What kind of flowers do you grow back at _your_ estate, Blaise?" Draco countered. He picked up the lily and twirled it between two fingers.

"I don't know. I just think he could've chose something better. Something more exotic. Like an orchid."

"It makes sense you would choose and _orchid_. They're a parasite, just like _you_," the blonde drawled, obviously not amused by his friend's banter.

Blaise simply rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're supposed to meet your precious Potter after class."

"I am. But considering the mess he made-"

"With _your_ help."

Draco had to chuckle at the prank. It worked beautifully. That day during Potions class, Draco was dared by Theodore Nott to toss in an extra ingredient into the potion Harry had been working on with Seamus Finnegan. Draco never turned down a dare when it involved messing with Harry, so he complied. The prank resulted in a huge explosion; one that sent the sticky substance to coat a thick layer of itself all over the two Gryffindor boys and their entire workstation. Their looks of surprise were priceless, and Draco, nor his friends, could stop the laughs that emerged from their lips. Of course, Professor Snape was angry, forcing the two boys to clean up their mess. Considering the texture of the substance, Draco didn't think Harry would be out of there for a while.

"-Yes. Considering the mess he made with _my_ help, I think I'm allotted enough time to do a few things before I have to meet him. I wanted to grab this flower so I can give it to him later. Plus, I was planning to stop by the kitchens anyway."

"For what?"

"I wanted to set up a sort of food tasting so I have the perfect meal waiting for him on Valentine's."

Blaise pretended to gag.

"Make fun all you want, but I'm sure it'll all pay off in the end."

"What if it doesn't?"

Draco frowned. He was going to respond, but Blaise cut him off.

"I'm not saying it to be mean, Draco, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You're my best friend. If he doesn't return your feelings, you'll be crushed, I know it. I just want you to be prepared for the likelihood that this might not turn out just the way you want it to."

Draco sighed. "I know. He's probably only helping me out because of his Gryffindor sense of duty. But at this point, I can't really turn back, can I? I'm already this far in."

"Just… don't stick your neck out too far. He might cut it off."

"Got it." Draco stood. "I'll see you later. And please, if you're going to snog with Pansy, do it in the privacy of an empty classroom or something. No one likes seeing you two get it on in the middle of the common room."

The other boy, said nothing, but waved his hand in dismissal.

Draco chuckled, and headed out the room, placing the lily into his satchel. He walked over to the entrance to the kitchens where he tickled the pear in the painting. As soon as he entered, he was bombarded by house-elves, offering him an array of foods.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The blonde turned in hearing the familiar voice. He smiled at the elf that had once worked in his household. "Dobby." Draco had always been fond of the elf. He was much kinder to him than his parents were, especially since Dobby was around to talk to more than they were. Draco was happy that Dobby got his freedom, but he also missed him whenever he went back home.

"What brings you here, Draco Malfoy?"

"Well… I was wondering if there was anyway you could connect one of these tables to the Room of Requirement. I wanted to set up a sort of food tasting with… someone. Would that be possible?"

The tiny house-elf looked deep in contemplation. "Yes, yes. Dobby is sure there is a way to do as Master Malfoy wishes."

"Great. Thank you, Dobby. I'll need you to send up the best meals you've ever created in your life. Everything has to be perfect."

"Yes, of course Draco Malfoy. What did the young master have in mind?"

"Well… He'll need to choose between a few things. Maybe a steak… maybe some lobster and… a sort of pasta."

Dobby nodded eagerly, listening to the menu.

"Can you do this for me, Dobby?"

"Dobby will not let you down, sir."

Draco smiled. "Thank you. If everything goes well, I'll send you some socks."

The house-elf's eyes grew impossibly wider at the notion. "Oh thank you, Draco Malfoy! Dobby will do his best sir!"

Draco chuckled at Dobby's exuberance and made his way out the door. He traveled the distance between the dungeons to the seventh floor corridor where he was surprised to see that Harry was already waiting. 'I guess he finished sooner than I thought he would.'

Draco made his way over to the boy. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to make some arrangements in the kitchens, and plus I knew you would need the extra time to clean up that-"

Harry spun around and rounded the Slytherin, hands clenched in fists and face contorted into a sneer. "You've got some nerve, Malfoy."

'Uh oh… he's still angry about the prank…' Draco waved his hand in dismissal and smirked. "It was a prank, Potter. Get over it."

"I will not!" Harry yelled. "You humiliated me in front of our entire class, you got me _and _Seamus a bad mark for the day, _and_ you cost us house points!"

'Uh oh… he's still _really_ angry about the prank…' Draco racked his brain and remembered the lily. "Look. I know what will make it better." He reached into his satchel and pulled out the flower. "Here. I noticed you didn't take one yesterday and I know you really liked them so I-"

"Argh!" Harry growled, effectively silencing whatever Draco was going to say. Harry walked in a tiny circle, running his hands through his hair before rounding up on the Slytherin once more. "You don't get to do that, Malfoy," Harry seethed.

Draco blinked in confusion, hand still holding out the flower. "What?"

"You can't be mean to me one second and then be nice the next. I can't do it. If you want my help, act like it. Stop messing with me."

'Oh…_that_. Damn…' Draco was solemn. "All right, Potter. I get it."

"So?"

"So… fine. No more pranks."

Harry exhaled. "Good."

The two stood in a rather awkward silence. 'Great… I knew I should've backed off when we started this… but I can't help it. I can't help but want to tease him. Ugh… It's like I'm in primary school all over again…' Draco didn't know what to say. Luckily, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"You- um… you picked it… for me?"

The other boy, who had been looking solemnly at the ground, looked at the lily and then at Harry. "Yeah…" he murmured. "I… thought you'd like to have one." He held it up to the brunette.

At first, Harry didn't move. In fact, he looked slightly stunned by Draco's response. Eventually, he took the flower and smiled at it. He looked back up at Draco. "…Thanks."

The blonde just nodded slightly. "Well, come on. They'll be waiting for us by now."

"Who?"

"Just… come on."

Draco walked up and down the corridor, concentrating on the room he needed. 'I need a table for two, and another table connected to the kitchens.' When it was ready, the two walked in.

Draco stepped inside and immediately headed for the table in front of them. Harry lingered by the door, looking around the room.

"Well, sit down," Draco half-demanded.

Harry did as he was told and took the seat across from the blonde. "What are we doing today?"

"I want to know what kind of food to eat on Valentine's. You're going to help me decide what to get."

"But what if your crush doesn't like what I pick?"

"Unless they're allergic to whatever you choose, I doubt there'd be much of a problem. It's food."

"Well… true, but what makes you so sure that your crush would like what I like?"

'What? You mean other than the fact that you're him?' Draco thought. He phrased his next words carefully. "You're very… similar."

"How so?"

He didn't feel like doing this now. "Potter, just eat. I'm not going to tell you who it is, so stop prying."

Harry frowned. "Fine."

When food appeared on the table, Draco took it upon himself to serve he and Harry. Dobby excelled. Everything they sampled tasted great. Once they had tried all three, Draco turned to Harry for his opinion.

"I don't know. They were all good."

"There had to be one better than the rest."

"Well then… I guess, the steak."

"You guess?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Come on, Potter. You're supposed to be helping me."

"Well, I don't know!"

Draco shook his head dejectedly. He needed something of substance to work with. "Well what do you think? If you were going out to have dinner with your girlfriend, where would you want to go?"

"Honestly? This is supposed to be a romantic evening with your special someone, right? I wouldn't go anywhere."

Draco was confused. "What?"

"I guess… I've always been fonder of home cooked meals. I mean, not back home where all I get is toast and jam, but whenever I stayed with the Weasleys, I always loved eating whatever Mrs. Weasley cooked up for us. Despite how cheesy it sounds, everything just tasted better because I knew that she was cooking with love. I never got that at my home. So when I do have it, I love it."

A look of concern and dread came over Draco's features. 'Is he seriously suggesting that I cook on Valentine's Day?' The thought was staggering. Draco had never cooked in his life. "Are you seriously suggesting that I cook on Valentine's Day?"

"Well, no. See! This is why this doesn't work. I have my own opinions about things and my reasons are far different from any one else's. I say pasta, she'll say fish! This won't work."

'And we're back here again…' Draco sat back in his chair, tired of the back and forth. He crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. He was solemn. 'Maybe I should just do away with the pretense. This is seriously driving me mad. He's too stubborn for his own good…'

"I'm sorry. That's not helping, I know. I… really liked the way it was seasoned… the steak, I mean."

One silver eye opened after the other and met with Harry's green irises. He was surprised by the concession.

Harry continued. "Pasta's messy most of the time, so your date would probably be worried about that… and the same goes for any sort of shellfish. It may be fun at home, but no one really wants to be seen going hands-on with their food at a fancy restaurant."

'Harry… you're incredible. Despite your unsatisfied curiosity, you're still trying to help me. Ever the Gryffindor… I want to tell you. I want you to know I'm doing this all for you... I want you to know that I love you…' Draco opened his mouth, but didn't feel that it was the right time for confession just yet. He closed his lips and exhaled. Instead, he looked into green eyes. "Thank you."

Harry smiled softly in return, melting Draco's heart all over again. "You're welcome."

'Christ Potter… you have no idea how much I love you…' Draco restrained himself from letting Harry in on the secret. Instead, he returned him attention back to his food, letting the air settle between them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I don't think I really have any notes for this one… I wrote it a while ago, but just never posted it. Ah well. Enjoy!


	4. The Greenhouse Interview

**Chapter Four** – The Greenhouse Interview

The next day was a little hard for Draco. He was never usually one to pass on a dare when it concerned Harry, but because of his promise to the Gryffindor, he had to do just that. When asked about it, he confessed to his friends of the transaction of yesterday's events.

"Aw, man! So who's going to charm his quill to write whatever we want then?" Whined Crabbe.

"No one is," Draco said dangerously. "If I'm no longer allowed to taunt him, no one is. Got it?" He looked every one of his friends in the eye to make sure they understood. They all knew not to mess with Draco's property.

So the day went on without a single prank, or even a single insult toward the Golden Boy. It made the day feel like it was dragging on, but Draco wanted to prove to Harry that he was good on his word. He wanted Harry to trust him. So by the time the Slytherin had to go meet with the Gryffindor, he was already wound up from stifling what he had grown used to in the past six years. He couldn't help himself when he saw Harry smiling at him with a goofy grin.

"You look like an idiot, grinning like that, Scarface."

Harry's face instantly fell into a frown.

Draco laughed it off. "I'm sorry. It's just a filthy little habit of mine. I had restrained myself all day and I just had to get that last bit out of my system."

"Find someone else to help you, Malfoy," Harry said, turning to leave.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and snatched Harry's wrist, making the other boy stop. "It was a joke, Potter."

"It wasn't funny."

"It was a little funny."

Harry moved to walk away again, but Draco gripped Harry's wrist a second time to stop him.

"Potter, come on. I was joking. I'm sorry, okay?" He was still smiling, but he really did mean it.

Harry pulled his hand from Draco's hold. "Whatever. What are we doing today?"

"I just want to ask you some questions. We don't even need to go in there to do it."

"Well… what do you suggest then?"

"We can go to the Great Hall if you'd like."

"What?" Harry mimed shock. "And risk someone seeing me with _you_? I think not."

Draco snorted. "Ah. So you _do_ have a sense of humor."

Harry just smirked.

'You look sexy when you make that face Potter…' Draco pushed his wandering thoughts aside. "Where do you want to go, then?"

Harry shrugged. "How about the greenhouse?"

"_Outside_?" Draco asked incredulously. He had never been fond of being outdoors in the winter. "It's _cold_ outside."

"Not in the greenhouse."

"But-"

"Fine, Malfoy. Just forget it. We'll go wherever you want."

The blonde sighed. 'I can't believe he wants to go _outside_…' Despite his distaste, Draco conceded, wanting to please the other boy. "I don't know _why_ you'd want to go _there_ of all places, but fine. We'll go to the bloody greenhouse."

Defeated, Draco led the way to the school entrance. He never did like the cold, so when he met it straight on upon opening the door, a flurry of curses escaped from his lips. Draco practically ran to the greenhouse, not wanting to endure the cold more than need be. He flung the door open and hurried inside, turning to see where Harry was. "Come on! Hurry up! It's _freezing_ out here!"

Draco waited as Harry hurried inside before closing the door behind him. The room offered little warmth and little comfort to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up some. 'Ugh, this was a stupid idea… stupid Potter…'

He heard the brunette chuckle. "Geez, Malfoy. If you really don't like the cold, why did you agree to come out here?"

'Cause it's where _you_ wanted to go, Potter. You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?' Draco refrained from saying anything he might regret and brushed the question aside. "Whatever. We're already here. Stop complaining." He rubbed his hands against his arms.

"I'm not complaining."

Draco didn't respond and instead reached into his pocket for his parchment and quill. He quickly mulled over the questions he had predetermined to ask in order to learn more about Harry's personality. 'If I can learn more about what he likes and what he likes to do, then I can make Valentine's Day more fun for him instead of having a simple little dinner date…' His thoughts were interrupted when Harry spoke up.

"Malfoy, again, I don't understand how my answers would be of any help. Your crush might not answer the same."

Draco inwardly groaned. 'He just won't give up, will he?' He frowned at Harry. "And again, Potter, I'm asking for _your_ answers, not my crush's. I'm well aware of who you are and who my crush is, thank you. It's not like I'm taking your answers directly. I'm using them as a sort of… jumping point."

"Could you at least give me a hint to who it might be?"

"Potter, I'll be the one asking the questions from here on."

"But-"

"_No_."

Draco watched as the frowning brunette moved a flower pot to take a seat on the countertop. "Fine. Ask away."

"Good." He refrained from commenting on the funny, yet adorable pout the Gryffindor was donning. He wanted this to go as seamless as possible. "All right, Potter, what's your favorite color?"

"You see, I could answer red, but your crush could answer blue-"

"_Dammit Potter_. Just answer the bloody question." He instantly regretted snapping at the boy, but he couldn't help it. It was a frustrating day and Harry wasn't making it any easier. In fact, Harry was the source of many if not all of Draco's frustrations.

"Green, okay? I like green."

Draco glanced down at the quill as it spelled out the other's answer. "Okay…" he continued. "So… what are some of your hobbies? I mean, other than satiating your hero complex?" He smirked at his own joke.

"Ha ha," Harry on the other hand looked less amused, but answered nonetheless. "I like playing Quidditch… I love flying. I just like being outside. I'm usually happier doing some sort of outdoor activity. Even taking the mundane indoor things like playing Wizard's Chess or just reading, I prefer to do them outside."

'Everything outdoors? Hmmm…' Draco pondered. "And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was stuck indoors all day growing up. Being outside makes me feel freer. Like maybe I can just run away or something."

Draco studied Harry. 'Stuck indoors? Probably to keep ravenous fans at bay…' Draco moved on to the next question he had in mind. "All right… During summer holiday, what do you like to do on a typical Saturday evening?"

The Gryffindor looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, "I avoid being verbally abused."

'_What_? What kind of answer is that?' Draco determined that Harry wasn't taking this seriously. He rolled his eyes and slumped back. "Potter, if you're not going to be serious about this-"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh really," he replied sarcastically.

"Yes really," Harry mirrored the tone. "On a typical Saturday, my aunt, my uncle, and the chunk of lard I call my cousin, go out and have a nice outing with one another while I am left to clean the messes they purposefully leave for me. When they return in the evening, they usually find something, some _minuscule_ thing, to berate me about which in turn leads them to make fun of my lineage, my appearance, anything about me. It gets tiring very easily so I do my best to make everything _perfect _for them. So yes. On a typical Saturday evening, I avoid being verbally abused because I'm tired of it. I'm not fond of being reminded of all my flaws every weekend."

The Slytherin felt at a loss for words. Harry's eyes were fueled by fire during this confession, bitterness tinting his voice. But now, Harry looked away.

Draco felt bad. 'That _had_ to be true… he couldn't have made something like that up, could he? But how could something like _that_ be true?' The blonde was confused, trying to make sense of things. "Your family's really _that_ awful to you?"

Harry scoffed. "I spent my first ten years of life calling a cupboard under the stairs my room. What do you think?"

Again, Draco felt a bit speechless. 'A cupboard? What on Earth…?' He shook his head in disbelief. "But you're Harry Potter: vanquisher of all that is evil in this world."

"Yeah. _This_ world." Harry looked at his shoes. "My family doesn't care about all that. The only reason why they put up with me is because they're afraid I'll jinx them."

"So why don't you?"

"And get kicked out of school? No thanks. I like it here."

Draco was stunned, staring at the boy in front of him. Harry on the other hand simply stared at his shoes.

"Well, go on." Harry said. "Ask me something else."

'He lived in a cupboard? But he's Harry Potter! Golden Boy! His life is filled with fame and glamour! Right?' The image of the broken boy in front of him looked anything but. Draco really looked at Harry and saw a boy who seemed to have face more than anything a seventeen-year-old should have. He looked weary. And this made Draco love him even more.

He stopped quill, setting it down on the parchment it had been writing on. He bent forward, making eye contact with the boy. With gentle words, Draco asked a question he hadn't rehearsed. "What was that like?"

"What?"

"The first ten years of life in a cupboard?"

Harry was quiet for a moment and Draco thought he wouldn't respond. 'Maybe I shouldn't have-' But his thought was cut short when Harry began to describe his past.

Draco listened intently as Harry recalled his past. He was shocked to hear just how terrible his so-called "family" treated him. This was Harry Potter. People should have been praising him, not punishing. Harry's Muggle family just sounded awful. He listened to Harry's every word, not missing a detail of the hard childhood the Gryffindor had to go through.

When Harry had finished, Draco was at a loss for words. 'Living in a cupboard? Treated as a house elf? I never thought… I thought everyone _adored_ him…'

Draco finally spoke up. "I always envied you… I always thought you had such a wonderful life where everyone worshipped the ground you walked on… but this…I never imagined _this_…" He wondered if anyone else knew, or if the rest of the wizarding world was as deluded to Harry's home life as he had been. "Does anyone else even know?"

"Just Hermione and the Weasleys. Probably most of our professors, but… I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't really talk about it with others. It's not exactly something I like to share."

'Well of course Granger and the Weasel would know…' Draco still couldn't believe it. "So… you're serious? All of this… that's real?"

Harry just nodded.

"Christ, Harry. I never would have imagined… That Dudley sounds atrocious. I mean, how can someone be _so_ selfish?"

The Gryffindor snorted. "Look who's talking, Malfoy."

"What? I resent that. That fiend and I are nothing alike." He frowned, recalling the description of Harry's pompous relative.

"Give Dudley a wand and a massive trust fund and you're like the same person. Actually, I find that because you've got magic, and Dudley's somewhat afraid of me now because of magic, you're actually much worse."

Again, Draco was stunned. "You can't be serious."

Harry just shrugged.

"No. You really think I've been _that_ horrible to you?"

"Well… yeah."

"How?"

"Malfoy, I don't-"

"_How_?"

Harry sighed. "Well, since the very first time I met you, you've constantly bragged about your lineage and your wealth. And then, when you found out about mine, you've since then ridiculed it. You've made fun of my lack of parents and property, my appearance and my friends. You've gone to great lengths to get me in trouble _many_ times. You've teased me and mocked me relentlessly. I've fought you verbally and physically on _several_ occasions. You've fought my _friends _on several occasions. Blimey, you've even left me to die a few times."

'Left him to die? What?' Draco felt lost. "What? That's ridiculous."

"No. Remember our first year? You left me in the woods with what turned out to be Professor Quirrel who then tried to kill me."

'Oh that…' he frowned. "That was _one _time." Draco suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the information.

'Perfect Potter doesn't have the greatest life after all… I mean, it was easy to mock him believing everyone else adored him. I thought he left here every summer to be with people who worshipped him. But… they abused him. And _I _abused him… Hogwarts is his escape from that Hellhole, and I basically ruin it for him…' The blonde was overcome with guilt. He shook his head in dismay, not looking Harry in the eye.

"I didn't… I never… I only did those things so that you'd…"

"So that I'd what? So that I'd have a constant reminder of how my life truly sucks?"

"No!" Draco quickly looked back at Harry. "So that you'd…notice me…" Draco found he couldn't look at Harry as he said the last two words. He let his voice trail.

"What?"

Draco shut his eyes and exhaled before looking back at Harry. "So that you'd… notice me," he repeated, this time with more vigor. Harry looked surprised.

"What?"

"You're Harry bloody Potter. You're famous. Everyone constantly fawns over you and you're always surrounded by all sorts of people, and I just… I thought…" Draco looked away for a moment before continuing. "You hated me from the very beginning. I figured the only way I could ever get your attention was to antagonize you. And it worked. If I hadn't, I would have been just another face in a crowd… And I guess… part of me did it out of jealousy too. I always pictured a perfect little life for you, but it seems that was hardly the case."

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy. Draco hadn't imagined that Harry's life was anything but perfect. But now he knew that things weren't so great, and that he was part of the problem. He made life _increasingly_ difficult for the boy he claimed to love. Draco felt he needed to say something more.

"At any rate, I guess I should… apologize… for everything." Draco felt he needed to say even more, even if it wasn't true, to try to ease the weight in the room. "I mean, I still… hate you, and all, but… yeah." He mentally berated himself for not thinking of anything better to say. But the words seemed to work for Harry.

"Thanks, Draco."

'That's the first time he's used my name…' Draco stared at Harry, his heart aching to hold the boy in front of him. Life had been hard on Harry and Draco vowed to try to make things easier for him. 'For him to go through all that, and still be as wonderful as he is? He really is some sort of saint or something… the Golden boy… Christ Potter… I can't believe it's possible, but I swear, I love even more now. You're _amazing_…'

It was Harry who broke the silence. "So… what's your next question?"

Draco scoffed before a smile graced his lips. 'That's right… Valentine's Day…' The Slytherin thought back to the questions he thought up before meeting with the brunette. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere tropical. I've never been outside of England. I think a nice change of climate would be brilliant."

'Somewhere tropical?' Draco blinked. "Then why on earth did you want to come out here through the snow?"

Harry laughed, a sound Draco always loved to hear. "To be honest, I just really liked the room you created the other day. I guess it inspired my green thumb."

'You've got to be kidding me.' The reply irked the blonde. "That? Then we could've just stayed there instead of trudging all the way out here! Geez, Potter…"

"I was surprised, actually. How did _you_ think of something like that?"

Draco glowered at the other boy. "I'll have you know that the gardens of Malfoy Manor are far more extensive than the one I thought up."

"Really?" Harry was genuinely intrigued. "I'd like to see that."

'Are you asking to come to my house, Potter?' Draco inwardly smirked.

"Err, I mean, something _like_ that," Harry corrected. "Not your house, exactly, but the garden- _a_ garden… similar… not yours…"

'He even makes bumbling endearing! Potter, you're too cute! Sickeningly so…' Draco chuckled. "If things work out, I'll show you the gardens at my house, Potter."

The Gryffindor looked like a dog who had been offered a treat. "What? Really?"

'Harry, if things work out, I'm taking you home with me and never letting you leave. I'm going to have my way with you every day and every night.' Draco refrained from expressing the dirty thoughts that came to mind on his demeanor. Harry didn't need to know about those kinds of thoughts until Draco was sure that Harry loved him back. So he shrugged nonchalantly. "Only if things work out. Otherwise, I'll just send you a postcard with threatening words on the back."

Again, Harry laughed, warming Draco more than the heat of the room could. "Do you have any other questions?"

Draco shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I think I've heard quite enough."

Harry bit his lip. Draco stared at the lip. 'I want to bite you too…'

"Sorry, you probably didn't get much today."

The blonde forced himself to focus. "Don't worry about it. I'll think of something."

Harry sighed. "Why are you going through so much trouble to impress this somebody? Does she even know how you feel?"

'She?' He inwardly snorted. "…No, I doubt it. But... I kept this in for a long time. I figure, it's our last year, so I might as well dive in. Haven't _you_ ever been in love?"

"I thought I was… for a while anyway. But I guess I still don't really know what it means to be in… it. I guess that's why I'm sort of dreading this weekend. Everyone is going to be paired off and trapped in their own little lovesick worlds. It's no fun celebrating a day of love by yourself. Hey… ifit doesn't work out between you and your mystery girl, I'll be around. We should, I don't know, do something."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. 'He wants to spend time with me…?'

"I, err, I mean, only if you want to, of course," Harry stammered.

"Potter, if I get rejected by my crush, I don't think I'd feel up to doing anything with much of anyone." What he wanted to say was "Potter, if you reject me, I'm throwing myself into the lake and I'll let the giant squid kill me."

"Right," the Gryffindor nodded. "Of course. Stupid me. Besides," Harry chuckled, a little awkwardly, "you've got a load of friends you can turn. I mean, why would you want to hang out with-"

'He thinks I don't want to spend time with him…' "It's not that," Draco interjected. "It's not that I wouldn't want to hang out with _you_, I just don't think I'd be good company considering certain conditions." 'Considering that you'd have broken my heart at the point…'

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."

'He wants to spend time with me even if I'm miserable at that point? He supposedly hates me! Something here is working…' Draco laughed. "Potter, what's gotten into you?"

Harry frowned. "What… what do you mean?"

"Are you so lonely that you'd want to spend Valentine's with me?"

"What? No! It's not like that! I just thought that you'd want some company after something like that and since it seems no one else knows, I wouldn't mind being there for you, but if you find that my company would be so hilarious, then fine!"

Draco blinked at the words. "What makes you think no one else knows?"

"Well, you were in the Room of Requirement… I thought you wanted privacy."

"Of course, but not because it was a secret. Christ, Potter, think of what I was doing. I couldn't exactly practice my confession of love in front of my peers. They'd torment me for sure. They've already been at my throat because of my little crush. Couldn't _believe_ who it was-"

"Wait. They all know?"

"Of course, they're my friends."

"And you won't tell me?"

"Well, no. You're not-" He was going to say "ready."

"Oh. Right. We're not friends. I'm just at your convenience, right? Your crush is someone with the same tastes as me, right?"

Draco was suddenly filled with dread. 'Uh-oh… something went wrong.'

"And considering that all your friends are upper class ponces and that they probably made fun of you for who you've fallen for, that must mean it's someone of a lesser class, right? And since you think I'm of a lesser quality, we _must_ share the same tastes-"

'Really wrong.' He tried to explain. "Potter-"

"Forget it, Malfoy. Let's just get this nightmare over with. If we're done here, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry hopped off the table and hurriedly made towards the exit. Draco was right behind him, but was cut short as Harry swing the door closed behind him.

'Not good, not good! What just happened?' Draco was panicking. "Dammit, Potter," he called, throwing open the door and hurrying to catch up with the brunette. "It's not like that! Why are you being so sensitive?"

'Great, he's ignoring me.' He continued after the boy. "Potter, look-"

Harry sped up, forcing Draco to half-jog in the snow. 'Why is he mad?' Draco wracked him brain. 'He thinks I'm just using him for this project of mine… But after a conversation like that, he _must_ know that he's no longer just Potter to me… We can't share such intimate things and not move forward in this… twisted relationship of ours. That couldn't have been easy for him. Maybe he's upset that he said so much? But no, he seemed happy- eager even. He wanted to spend time with me. He wants to be friends. Right? And since my friends know who my crush is, he's upset that I won't tell him. That's why he thinks we aren't friends? But I can't tell him! Not yet. Ugh… too confusing… Stupid Harry…" He caught up the the smaller boy, trying to stop him by taking his wrist. "Potter-"

Snatching his hand away, Harry spun around, annoyed. "What?"

"You're blowing things out of proportion. You're not a tool. We- I don't know what we are, exactly, but you're _not_ a tool. And you're right, my friends are all rich ponces but that doesn't mean I'm looking for _your_ opinion because I think you're of a lesser quality. Different, yes, but not less."

Harry looked unfazed.

Draco continued. "Look, what happened in there… you telling me about your family… I know it couldn't have been easy, especially since it was _me_, but I'm glad you did. I don't know exactly what you were expecting, but we've got a lot of history between us. If you want us to be friends, you can't expect it to be right off the bat-"

"I wasn't expecting-"

"I want it too, believe me, but at this point, the dust is still settling."

"I wasn't expecting anything."

Draco was unconvinced. "Yeah, sure. Is that why you stormed out of there the way you did?"

"No. I just thought that after all this… after I'm done helping you get your girl, maybe we wouldn't have to go back to hating each other."

The remark made Draco forget that his hands were currently freezing. "I don't want that either. But we're not exactly going to be holding hands and singing folk songs any time soon."

"That's not what I was thinking-"

"But you get what I mean, right? I want to be your friend, Potter. I always have, if you've forgotten. I offered you a hand of friendship right on the train before we even got to this bloody school, but you turned me down." 'And it all went downhill from there.'

"That's because you insulted my friend."

"Well that's beside the point. I wanted you as my friend and I still do. This is rather new to me. First I have to give up teasing you which really _has_ become somewhat of habit of mine, you poncy Gryffindor. And now… I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore. Not when it comes to you."

Draco tried to read Harry's expression. He just looked confused.

"Potter… I know you're curious. But I'm not ready to tell you yet. You _will_ find out, I can promise you that."

'Especially since it's _you_,' he thought to himself. "And the reason why all of my friends know is because I grew up with these people. I know that even though they tease me for it, they support me."

"So would I-"

"Well… I don't doubt that, but it doesn't make it easier to come out with it. Do you get what I mean?"

Harry nodded, so he continued.

"And at this point, we _are_ friends, okay? It's just… it's different, you know? Our relationship is at the moment getting redefined. In time, we'll see what comes of it."

"I'm sick of fighting with you."

"So then stop being so sensitive," Draco half-teased.

"I'm not-"

"You are."

Harry just glowered. "As a friend, it's your duty not to point out my faults-"

"As your friend, it's my duty to be _honest_ with you." Draco smirked.

"So… all of your other friends know?"

Draco scoffed. "Unfortunately."

"So if we were friends, better friends like how you are with them, you'd tell me?"

"Potter, if we were better friends, I probably wouldn't even have to go through all…" 'Shut up! Shut up now!' Draco's mind screamed. 'He'll figure it out! He can't know! Not yet!" He avoided eye contact with the brunette.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Then what was that?"

"What was what?" Draco shrugged as if nothing happened.

"That! Just then! You were telling me that if we were better friends that-"

'Make him stop! Say something!' Draco reached for anything to harp out. "You'd know that I was freezing my arse off out here so can we please just go back inside?" Draco didn't even wait for Harry's response. He just took off towards the castle.

He didn't feel Harry's presense after him, but Draco was sure the boy would be fine. His heart was racing. He was afraid that Harry would figure it out, and Draco didn't think he could deal with that. His day had been crazy and his mind was reeling with a vastness of thought.

'First, I'm going crazy cause I can't tease him like I'm so used to. And then, I find out that his life isn't as easy as I thought it was. And then I told him about how I envied him- which was stupid and embarrassing and I shouldn't have said anything… but… it worked out all right because he didn't ridicule me for it so nevermind.' Draco slowed down to a stop. 'But… he wants to be friends. He wants us to be friends even after this.'

A smile grew on Draco's lips. 'I'm doing _something_ right. Maybe things _will_ work out in the end.'

And with that, Draco headed for the Slytherin common room, feeling a bit more hopeful for the days to come.

**Author's Notes: **We all know what comes next... XD and if you don't, then why are you reading this one first? You need to read Malfoy's Secret Valentine - Harry's POV. Srsly. Well... unless you're syncing it... so in that case, you should still know what happens next before you actually read the next chapter of this one. Yeah. :)


End file.
